


I Cannot Believe You Called Me Bro

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, thats all I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "we've been married for 3 months and you're still calling me bro?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Believe You Called Me Bro

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first fic on here sorry I it's horrible. 
> 
> I don't own Hamilton

Alex and John walked hand and hand into the coffee shop they had agreed to meet their friends in. The LGBTea was a very important place to the couple and their friends, and whenever John and Alex were visiting New York, they all agreed to meet there. 

In Alexander's freshman year at Columbia and John's sophomore year, they had met in this coffee shop, previously called Sky Coffee and Tea. Alex was greatly needing a white latte with two shots of espresso and cinnamon to  
keep him awake during midterms and John was walking home in the cold from Lafayette's apartment and was really craving a raspberry mango herbal tea. 

They had bumped into each other on line (which was only the two of them) and stated talking and Alexander never really stopped. The two instantly hit it off and stayed friends all that year. 

The next year Lafayette and Mulligan could not take it any longer and pushed the two together ("without them even knowing!" so they say). Alex and John were happier then they had ever been. 

Columbia College's GSA met at the Sky and many memories of laughs and happiness were made there. 

The coffee shop was also where Alex proposed to John several months later by writing notes in all the coffee cups. John was surprised but of course accepted. Alex was beaming, John was giggling and all of their friends were ducked behind the counter teary eyed. 

They hadn't gotten married there, but were there when Eliza and Peggy had bought it from the owner, an elderly couple wanting to retire, and when they all decided on a new name, LGBTea. 

So now, as they entered the coffee house, the little bell dinging as the door opened, hands swinging, they were flooded by memories. It didn't help that their friends were all there smiling and jumping up at the sight of them. 

Since the move to D.C., it was hard for John and Alex to visit New York often. they both had busy jobs in politics, "rising through the ranks". When they were here though, it was call for celebration. 

"Alexander Hamilton! And what are you now, Mr. John Hamilton? Or vice versa?" Angelica said laughing, as she rose to hug them. 

"No no, still John Laurens. For political purposes." John said, hugging her. "And you should know this! It's been 3 months!" Alex chimed in, smiling brightly and his arms open requesting a hug. 

After making their way around the circle of people (Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Lafayette, and Mulligan) and getting their favorite drinks, they sat down to tell stories and recall memories. 

"But seriously bro, it was awesome" John said, playfully hitting Alexander in the shoulder. Alex immediately made a strange face and turned to  
face John. "What?" He questioned. 

John looked puzzled. "What do you mean what?" John smiled looking at Alex. "It was awesome!" He turned to the group, looking concerned. "Wasn't it?" 

Alex took a deep breath and looked at John smiling. "We have been married for 3 months and you are still calling me bro??" Alex yelled. John looked taken aback while Lafayette tried to hold in giggles, failing miserably, making the whole group burst out laughing. 

"Did I-Do I call you that...often?" John looked genuinely concerned, which only made the group laugh more, including Alex who began snickering at John's wide, questioning eyes. 

"No not really. It's ok John I just thought it was funny" Alex wheezed out, trying to catch his breath after laughing so much. 

"Yes mon ami. It was, how you say, funny" Lafayette said with a smile. 

"No don't even start, croissant. Don't act like you don't know how to say funny. Because you can shove an entire baguette up your ass" Mulligan said, rolling his eyes. 

"Ah yes, and Mulligan here is, how you say, an asshat." Lafayette said with a smirk as Mulligan glared at him. 

The group fooled around for a while more before retreating to Eliza and Peggy's spacious apartment. John and Alex climbed into the guest bed. As John was falling asleep, he heard the quiet whisper of "i CANNOT believe you called me bro".


End file.
